The Intimacy Reconstruction
by tonstar17
Summary: What happened when Leonard found out penny's thoughts in 6X02. How will Leonard & Penny cope with their insecurities. This will be a 3 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing without you.**

Leonard was at his desk finishing off a paper that was due to be published in the science journal but his mind kept drifting to Penny. He hadn't seen her for a few days after what he heard as he was about to knock on her door and it also didn't help that his roommate was acting all weird around him he didn't know why, maybe Sheldon is losing his mind. His thoughts went back to Penny.

Why did things always have to be complicated when it comes to Penny.

Maybe the problem was their close proximity and living across the hall from each other was the problem.

He wondered if moving away was the answer but then that wasn't an option. His thoughts were broken by a knock on the door.

"Hey you," Penny said as she enters the guys apartment.

Leonard looked up at her and said nothing he continued to type away on his laptop. Penny thought that was strange she put her hand on her hip tilting her head to the side. She asked. "What's up Leonard?"

Still ignoring her and staring at his laptop, ignorant of her presence

"LEONARD," Penny said louder.

"What" without turning around. He was now getting agitated.

She walks towards him and put her hand on his shoulder he tensed up which didn't go unnoticed by Penny.

She was now getting worried. "Is something bothering you." she asked.

"No just busy" he lied.

"Leonard I know when you are keeping something from me. Spill it Hofstadter."

"It nothing Penny I don't want to talk about it." Leonard then walks to the kitchen and helps himself to a bottle of water. He leans on the island table sipping from It.

"Have I done something wrong, you've been avoiding me the last couple of days and now you wouldn't talk to me." She said with panic in her voice.

"Oh, I thought I'll give you some space because you know. Our love is boring.(air quote) Unlike the exciting love you've experience with other guys."

Blinking rapidly Penny stammered "err who, who told you that?"

"I heard you talking to Amy and Bernadette just as I was about to knock on your door last week."

"Leonard it's not like that I mean I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it, Penny," he said angrily.

She looks down at her feet. "I don't know I guess it's different and new and I just don't understand it." A stray tear is falling from her eye.

"Penny do you love me or are you just waiting for something better to come along and break up with me because if you are we should just end this right now."

She quickly walks up to him and put her hand on his chest, looked into his eyes and said. "Of Course I love you Leonard and it you I want to be with no one else I promise you."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." He said bitterly looking away from her, his anger evident.

"Leonard what I meant is it was different from the other times I thought I was in love and looked how those ended for me."

"What are you saying penny?"

"What I am trying to say is our boring love is happy love. I'm so happy with you, it was confusing at first but it was the excitement I craved in past relationships, but that always fades in the end. But with you Leonard it's the passion and desire and I know you love me with all your heart."

"Penny, I don't know what to say I love you but..."

"Oh, I see you two are talking and Penny I'm glad you decided not to break up with him." Sheldon said as he stroll down the hallway from his room.

"You were planning on breaking up with me?" he raising a brow.

"Sheldon why would you say that." Turning to Leonard, panic in her voice." I was confused I wasn't sure how I felt about you, but I didn't break up with you because I realise you're the one and only."

"I don't believe what is happening, first our love is boring, and now I heard you were planning on breaking up with me. How do you feel about me penny?"

"Leonard..." he heads to his bedroom. "You know what don't answer that Penny. I want to be alone right now." Turning to Sheldon she spat out. "What the hell is wrong with you, why would you say that to Leonard."

"I thought you told him." he backs away from her.

"Of course I'm wasn't going to tell him I was thinking of breaking up with him she said angrily.

"Oh, that's not good Penny. "

"Don't you think I know that."

"So what are you going to do?" She sat on the couch hands on her head. "I don't know Sheldon I think you may have broken us up for good."

"Well, you can always go back to dating dumb guys again."

She looked at him with rage in her eyes and headed for the door before she did something she will regret."You are something else" she muttered as she slams the door behind her.

Leonard didn't know what to do about Penny. He loved her but did she love him back or just settling as this thought scattered around his head he began overthinking things and the panic kicked in, he reached for his inhaler and took a couple of puffs to calm his anxiety. He climbed into his bed and put the comforter over him he felt cold inside but it wasn't because it was hot. Why would she think their love is boring? Is that why she wanted to end their relationship? What change her mind? I need answers he thought, his mind went back to all the good times they've had. He remembered how she threw him a surprise birthday party because he never had one. Going for walks and just the two of them out for dinner and how many furnitures and beds they had broken. His favourite was when they broke the bed in her apartment while in the process the falling headboard somehow sliced through the extension cord that was running under the bed to her alarm clock, which blew the main fuse in the apartment when it shortened. They looked on stunned as they saw the electricity from the cord sparkle through the bedroom.

Talk about sex ending in fireworks.

He smiled at these memories. Penny was the one for him but why does she keep running from his love, all he ever wanted was to make her happy and be her hero, he drifted in and out of sleep as his mind played tricks on him.

Penny sat in her apartment drinking from a bottle of wine angry at herself for not being honest with Leonard or talking to him about her fears. She had a sleepless night with Leonard on her mind thinking the worst scenarios. it had just gone past noon. She took another sip from the bottle. She was also angry at Sheldon for opening his big mouth and may have destroyed their relationship. She hoped this wasn't the case, and they could sit down and talk about it like civilised adults. She needed to open up to Leonard it wasn't fair to him, he'd done so much for her over the years and had never given up on her like the other jerks she dated. She owed it to him to commit to him just like he has to her. Is it too late? She thought, had I pushed him too far what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? She could feel the tears coming she didn't want to cry but it was too late the emotions were too much to hold inside. There is no way our love is boring. She thought of all the things they have done together.

She remembered their dates to the cinema particularly one where she embarrassed herself in front of Leonard while trying to act cool. Sometimes i wonder what he sees in me he could do so much better instead of being with a dumb blonde like me. She recollected the conversation vividly.

Leonard: "Two tickets to see Avatar please."

Guy: "Of course. Would you like to watch in 2D or 3D?"

Penny: "Oh, I wish you had 4D, too, That would be cool!"

Guy: "Well, technically, since films are moving images our 3D films are 4D. They move through time!"

Penny: "The fourth dimension!"

She remembered the look on Leonard face as he shook his head, smiled at her and turned to the guy and said. "2D will be fine." Penny just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. Leonard just shrug it off and whispered how adorable she was. He never thought less of her. She recalled him taking her to the shooting range and shooting himself in the foot and the best one was making love in the ocean with him. She smiled at the happy memories as she took another sip from the bottle hoping the wine will help erase this dark place she found herself in. "I love you Leonard" she said out loud as she tried her hardest not to shed anymore tears.

Leonard woke up the next day just before noon he picked himself out of bed with much difficulty due to a sleepless night of tossing and turning not able to get Penny out of his head. He decided to face the day. Leonard went to the bathroom and after doing his morning rituals he brewed some coffee and waited for the timer to go off. He thought of the love of his life and his confusion as he poured himself some coffee and went to his room with it. He saw his phone flashing and retrieved it from the nightstand he had one message, and it was from penny. He opened and read it as he sips on his coffee

 **Leonard, I'm really sorry. Our love is not boring I did think of breaking up with you, but then I thought what life without you will be like that's when I knew I didn't want to find out. Can we talk? Xxx**

He put his phone back on the stand, finished his coffee and went for a shower. 20 minutes later dressed and ready for the day he sat at the island table eating a ham sandwich thinking if he should go and see Penny or finish the paper he was working on. He decided he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work with all this stuff going on with Penny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Belong together**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Penny sat with her laptop on her lap googling how do you know you're in love. Every page she read told her what she was feeling.

She thought back to the conversation with Amy and Bernadette. It all started when Amy told Bernadette her 4-year plan to marry Sheldon. Then the conversation turns to her and Leonard, and will they ever get married. It brought out penny's insecurities and fears especially when Bernadette had to ask if she loved Leonard.

Yeah, sure, of course, I love him. She answered. And when Bernadette said it didn't sound like you do and asked if she tells him it made her think. She always kept Leonard at a distance, scared she might lose him and breaking her heart. .Just then, there was a knock on her door.

Penny opened her door and was shocked to see Leonard standing there she wasn't expecting him as he ignored her earlier message. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hey, Penny can I come in we need to talk?"

She nods her head and moves out the way to let him in. They both sat on the couch avoiding eye contact and playing with their fingers on their laps nervously. Penny thinking, this isn't good and trying to read his facial expressions and thoughts but failing.

"Leonard I'm really sorry about you finding out like this I promise you that it's not how I see us now."

Leonard looks around and feeling a bead of sweat on his forehead nervously said, "I had no idea you were unhappy."

"I'm not it just felt different, I guess our routine became predictable."

"Boring because we don't have much in common." He muttered.

"No Leonard it's not like that I just forgot how to be a real girlfriend and got distracted from what was important. Us. "Last night I couldn't help thinking of you, it made me remember the happy times we had together. The memories gave me the kick I needed, and I realised I stopped working on us. I'm sorry. I guess love works the same way. We don't have a lot in common but what we have is we learn to appreciate each other's interests."

"Are you saying if you stop working on us it becomes annoying. are you too bored to talk to me about things because you feel it not important, or I'll just take it the wrong way?"

"You heard that too. I'm sorry I didn't want to become vulnerable to you if you found out how I felt about you."

"I guess, you don't share the same passion and long term goals that I do," Leonard said sadly.

"It's not like that I didn't want you to see my weakness I wasn't ready to show it."

"Maybe we just spend too much time together and don't get excited about each other anymore."

"Leonard I want to be open with you, but it will take the time I don't want to spend less time with you."

"Penny. I don't think I can do this anymore it driving me crazy not knowing where I stand with you, and I'm tired of taking the blame for loving you unconditionally. It has to end..."

"Are you breaking up with me because if you are, I won't let you?" She interrupted and began to cry. "Penny stop it" putting his hand on her shoulder "I'm not breaking up with you, why would you think that?"

She looks away from him. "I don't know I guess I'm a terrible girlfriend, and you deserve someone better."

"Penny looks at me please" she slowly turns to face him. He wipes a stray tear from her cheek. "What I 'm trying to say is, I can't do this you know. YOU. Not being honest and talking to me about your feeling or doubts. I thought we were close enough to deal with our fears together. If we are not then maybe we shouldn't be together."

"I'm sorry Leonard I do want to be honest with you. but I wanted the girl's opinion on how I was feeling and how they felt about their partners to try and make sense of what I was feeling. I was confused when I thought of breaking up with you."

"So how come Sheldon knew?" Leonard asked.

"Amy I'm guessing."

"And what made you change your mind penny?" She looked at him wanting to explain her feelings. She needed to lay her heart on the line, or she might lose him forever. No matter how hard she was going to do it.

"I just couldn't imagine my life without you in it." She grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers and looked into his brown eyes. "When I look into those big puppy eyes my heart melts, and I have this wonderful feeling going through my body. Leonard, I have never had that feeling before with anyone, not even Kurt. You Leonard is the only guy that gives me those feelings."

,"If you felt like that why the boring love statement?"

"I don't know maybe subconsciously I was protecting myself from getting hurt. maybe that was an excuse not to open up and protect my heart or just lost my sense of self and my judgement impaired by my fear of committed love."

"Penny you know I will never do that or break your heart."

"You don't know things could change and you could hurt me. Sometimes you make me feel like you don't trust me, and it's frustrating." I will never hurt you, Penny. Leonard looks at their fingers held tightly together and spoke softly. "I don't know what to say maybe you see real love as a feeling rather than a choice, and you see me as a burden on you. I guess I don't make it easier for you and me over thinking things, and my insecurities do not help." He looked away from her "My whole life all I have ever wanted is to make the people close to me happy. I never had a great childhood it was hell growing up with a mother who abused me mentally. I didn't have the life that other kids had, you know going to the park and playing sports or just hanging out with my parents. It was horrible for me growing up. I remember looking out the window seeing other kids playing outside and wished I was out there with them but then maybe I'll probably just get bullied." He chuckled.

"Oh, Leonard. I'm so sorry it must have been hard for you. No child should have to go through what you experienced." she cried. Leonard continued." Because of my upbringing I find it awkward hugging people. I just tense up and feel uncomfortable because my life was so messed up as a kid; sometimes I just regress to bad habits." He stood up pacing around the room "maybe that's why I give so much love and receive less in return sometimes I feel like I don't connect well with people."

Penny got up walks toward him and pulls him into a hug and just held him. Penny felt Leonard tense up then he began to relax. "Leonard you are not an evil person your heart is full of love and because of your ordeal growing up, it has made you a better human being who cared so much for your friends. I don't know of anyone who would put up with Sheldon like you do." He agreed. "Yeah, he's a hand full." They both nod to that statement.

"Leonard don't beat yourself up I'm sorry for making you feel like you don't belong and for making you feel insecure. I promise you I am not playing any games I will try to be a better girlfriend I want what we have to remain the same because I need you in my life I love you very much."

"Penny I love you too and thank you for listening to me I really needed to get this out of my system I feel much better knowing that we both want the same things. I like this you know being honest and talking about our fears. I want this all the time no more keeping things from each other and work on our problems."

"I like this too Leonard, and yes talking has helped and I will not keep my feeling hidden from you again. I'm so happy we didn't break up over this." She kissed him on the lips as she ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

The next day Penny took Leonard out to lunch. It was penny's treat to him, so she ordered for them.

Leonard had a burger with fries and penny a steak sandwich while they were waiting they couldn't help smiling they held hands she lean in for a kiss that was interrupted by their food arriving. They quietly ate. Leonard is struggling to eat his burger while Penny kept pinching his fries. "You know what's funny..."

"This better be funny" she smirked.

"Hey it is funny thank you." pouting.

"Okay, when you order a burger, and it's can't fit in your mouth because it's too big, why don't they give you a knife to cut in half or something."

"Leonard you said it was going to be funny it's not, but yeah. What's up with that you should totally get a knife?" They both laugh and continued eating, talking and touching just happy being in one another's company. "So Leonard did you get your paper finished," winking at him.

"Well, if someone left me alone last night I might have finished it," winking back at her. "Hey, you're the one who couldn't keep your hands off me and couldn't get enough of me."

"You're the one that kept teasing me with your striptease while I was trying to work." Leonard grinned widely. "I didn't hear you complaining and you liked." She said seductively and simultaneously rubbing her knee against his legs and rubbing his thigh with her hand. Leonard took a deep breath he looked around, but nobody noticed what penny was doing. "Penny stop it you're doing it again." He whispered, "What am I doing again?" Penny is faking innocents. "Tee easing me again."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she gets up smiled at him and said "come on Leonard let's go." Slightly sweating Leonard replied. "Ummmm tell you what I meet you outside just need to take care of something."

Leonard was spooning penny they had been at it for the last hour both trying to get their breaths back. Leonard kissed the back of her neck she turns to face him as he plants another kiss this time on her lips. "Don't you expect to get away with what you did at Cafe Missy?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything you're the one that left me hanging outside for 10 minutes." She couldn't help but giggle. "You should have seen your face it was a picture."

"It wasn't funny teasing me like that. You are so going to pay for that."

"I'm sorry sweetie I couldn't help it I get clumsy sometimes."

"That wasn't clumsiness; that was you torturing me one of your favorite games."

"Hey," she gently slapping his arm, "So what's my punishment."

"Oh, that's for me to know and you to find out." She laughed out loud and reached to pull him in for a kiss that quickly escalated into another session of lovemaking.

* * *

The next week penny was sitting in her apartment flicking through channels she thought about the last two days and how the talk had brought them closer. She couldn't believe she ever considered breaking up with him what was I thinking.

Penny had the day off and was missing Leonard badly they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other lately she wanted Leonard that's the way she wanted to spend her day. So she texts her baby to get his sexy tushy home. Leonard also wanted to be with Penny. He came up with an excuse. He had to wait for a delivery; he smiled to himself thinking, only if they knew he was the package. Penny smiled when he text her back just saying. **Oh, my way**. Leonard and Penny spend the rest of the afternoon in bed.

* * *

The guys noticed a change in Leonard he was more cheerful and confident, his self-esteem was growing now that Penny was more open to him. They were both working on their issues and the gang, happy for them.

That evening they went to 4a for takeout, while the guys played video games the girls went to penny's to drink wine. It was good spending time with the girls she told them how happy she was and thank them for talking her out of breaking up with Leonard because that would have been the biggest mistake of her life. Amy and Bernadette were glad, she finally realised they belong together.


	3. Chapter 3

**True love**

* * *

Leonard and Penny were in bed her head on his chest both coming down from another high. She looked up at him. Eyes still dilated. "Leonard I wasn't 100% honest with you when I thought about breaking up with you."

"OK, where is this going I thought we were good." He retrieved his glasses from the nightstand. "We are," she quickly assured him "it's just that I'm scared of getting hurt too, and I also get insecure like you. I have in the past but with you I don't know. When I broke up with you in the bowling alley, I thought it was for the best the pain was unbearable. I came to realized that it was the biggest mistake of my life. I nearly made that mistake again."

"Penny that all in the past we are good now, and we all have to deal with insecurities at some point in life some people just handle it better than others and hurting you is the last thing I want to do." he tried to assure her.

"I know, but I get this feeling and nightmares that you get bored of me one day because I'm not smart enough and dump me for some beautiful and intelligent scientist girl." He looks into her eyes and kiss her nose clearing his throat.

"That will never happen you are smart and gorgeous my heart choose you from the first day I met you. I tried to move on with those dark times, but something or some force keep pulling me towards you."

"I just can't help it Leonard maybe it's my insecurities, and I feel that I'm not good enough, and you could do better."

"Penny don't you ever think that way it always has been you and nothing will change that. I get scared too especially when guys come on to you in front of me. I also think that you get bored of me someday too and leave me for the type of guys you used to date. You know tall and buff." She laughs at this. "You stand tall Leonard you have nothing to worry about because I'll choose you every time." She kisses him awash with love for him. "We are both pathetic we loved each other so much and scared of getting hurt, so we try to protect our hearts by hiding it behind walls we've built to protect ourselves. I see that you love me and you know I love you too Leonard."

"My love is true Penny my love for you will never change."

 **Saturday Evening**

Penny woke up from her sleep and wondered where they were. She could see trees all around but in front was an opening. Leonard had stopped at a beautiful spot on a hill. It's was beautifully situated and secluded on the top overlooking the ocean, and the view was breathtaking. She could see the ocean for miles and what set the scene apart was the orange sunset on the horizon as Leonard endlessly gaze out into the ocean.

She gently took his hand with a superficial smile those green eyes peering at him she kissed his lips.

"Leonard why did you bring me here this place is amazing." she said.

He smiled at her and answered. "It's my special place and I wanted to share it with you."

He got out of the car and opened the boot and took out two unfolded chairs, he set them up and sat on one. He gestured for Penny to join him. She walked towards him ignoring the empty chair and sat on his lap, collapsing on his shoulder and sighted with a self-indulged frown she felt his arm around her making her feel completely safe. He kissed her which send a chill down her spine she shivered. The wind blew from the west this evening, so he took off his hoodie and wrapped it around her shoulder. They gaze out at the sunset and Penny thought how beautiful this place was and never wanted to leave.

"Leonard how did you find this place I love it."

I came up here years ago to find a great spot to stargaze and found this spot. I woke up the next morning to the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen, so I guess just fell in love with the view. I called it my happy place."

She looked at him with a frown. "What do you mean by happy place?"

"Well, when I'm upset or depressed I come out here to forget about my problems. I came here a lot when you broke up with me at the bowling alley it helped on days where I couldn't handle it. I just can't help feeling happy when I'm here." He smiled at her which gave her butterflies in her stomach because it was the one reserved for her.

"I'm sorry I caused some of your sadness," she said with sincerity. "But I promise you the only time you will have to come here is with me to enjoy this amazing view and not because you are sad."

"Thank you, Penny. I'll like that. There is something else about this placed I haven't told you about."

"It better not be about you bringing a girl here mister." tapping his nose.

"Yes, it is. You're the only girl I have ever brought to this place, and I wanted to share this experience with you Penny. It will be our little secret and not even the guys know about it." I promise to keep our place now a secret as you wish." he kisses her forehead.

"You know the best thing that happen to me is moving next door." She kissed him and in between moans he managed to get out. "Me too Penny."

* * *

Penny woke up the next day to Leonard spooning her the sun was rising, and it was a beautiful day already. she smiled to herself as she remembered falling asleep in his arms and the wonderful evening and night they had. Making love to her under the moonlight was the highlight and Leonard showing her the constellations was eye opening. Leonard made a makeshift sleeping area with a blanket on the grass and a comforter to keep them warm while they gazed at the snuggled into him and began to plant kisses all over him. Her plan was to make love to him as the sun rises.

They arrived back at the apartment. Best weekend away ever Penny thought. When Leonard said they were going away for the night, she thought they will be going to a motel as they always do but this sure was a surprise, and she loved every minute of it. They had supper as night fell from the picnic basket Leonard brought with him. They had a peaceful, relaxing stay. She couldn't wait to go back to their special place with Leonard soon. She was on cloud nine as she walked up the stairs suitcase in hand.

"Wanna come over to mine." she asked as they rounded the 4th floor.

"Sure just going to drop my stuff off and let Sheldon know we are home, and I'll be right over." She kisses him on the cheek and rubs her fingers down his chest. "See you soon lover boy." Leonard inhaled deeply. "Screw that Sheldon can wait," he hurriedly follows Penny into her apartment.

* * *

"So Leonard what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?"

"Oh, I don't know they are too many to mention you should know. Most of them happened with you." He chuckled.

"I'm serious Leonard you must have done something embarrassing that I don't know about." She sat next to him on her sofa, Leonard pause the TV hiding his annoyance at her interrupting his enjoyment of The Empire Strikes back. He decided to play along he didn't want penny to think he was ignoring her; he turned to face her. He thought for a moment and cringe at the memory.

"There was this time at high school we all went on a day trip to a waterpark. I went down waterslide. I came out of the water having lost my boxers, so I was just standing there, completely naked, exposing my you know for everyone to see. People were pointing at me and took pictures. But then, some kid threw my boxers into the girl's changing room, so I tried to run in and get it, but there were girls standing right there. They held my arms and legs on the floor showing every girl my privates. That was embarrassing!"

Penny is laughing. "My poor baby did you get your boxers back."

"No, but the lifeguard rescued me and gave me a towel to cover my bits."

"You sure had a hard time growing up."

"Well, that's what happens when you're a nerd. What about you there must have been an embarrassing thing you did?" Penny thought about this. "Err no I can't think of anything." She lied.

"Penny come on I told you mine now it's your turn."

"Fine there was this one time I blew up one of my dad's stables."

Leonard raised a brow and said "how did you manage that."

"Well it was an accident, a funny one mind you, I can't tell you it's too embarrassing" she heads to the fridge and pours herself some wine. Leonard waited for her to come back. "Come on Penny." He urges her. "OK fine, well it all started when I got caught sneaking out at night and my punishment was to rake up all the dead leaves together and burn them. So I had this great idea as the leaves were a bit wet. I decided to pour some petrol to help the leaves burn. I put some in a water bottle and sprinkle the leaves and set it alight." She giggles and Leonard said "carry on." Smiling to himself. "Well, as I walked away I looked back and noticed that the fire in a straight line following me so I panicked and started to run." Penny looked away from Leonard. "But the faster I ran the faster the flames caught up. That's when I realized the bottle had a leak, so I threw the bottle, and it landed on one of my dad's stables burned it down. Leonard couldn't help himself and burst out laughing which in turn made penny angry who stormed off to her bedroom not before saying "shut up."

 **10 minutes later.**

Leonard knocks on penny's bedroom door. "Go away Leonard."

"I'm sorry penny I couldn't help myself I love you no matter what you do." It calms her hearing those words. "Come in Leonard." He walked in to see Penny lying on her bed facing away from him. He crawls into her bed and wraps his arms around her whispering sweet nothing into her ears as she began to giggle. "So how did your dad take it?"

"How do you think he took it genius, not very well luckily there was no horses in there at the time. Well, he grounded me for a month and made me rebuilt it with him." Turning to face him. "You are amazing penny and so lucky to have you in my life." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you my Leonard."

Even though he promised not to propose to Penny leaving it in her hands. He thought one day when they were both ready he would propose at their special place because Penny loved it so much or maybe Penny will beat him to it. Leonard & Penny kept their promises to each other and connecting more as a couple and working on their relationship. They had no regrets. All they knew was their love for each other will never die.

* * *

 **The End**

 **A/N. It was truly hard writing this story after the season 8 finale as I felt like I was writing Leonard OOC after his revelation about what happened on the North Sea boat. I'm still not okay with it.** **Thank you for the reviews. I own nothing.**


End file.
